


The homecoming game

by orangetree



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangetree/pseuds/orangetree
Summary: there was nothing she cared about more than her girlfriend Casey Tucker. She was pretty and slim and had long dark hair that tumbled down to her waist. She wore pretty blue dresses and smelled like soft perfume and made her heart skip a beat.





	The homecoming game

No one could accuse Tess Tweak of having school spirit. She drifted from class to class, barely paying attention, barely giving a fuck. She knew what her future entailed. She would do the bare minimum at the community college in town. She would take over the coffee business once her parents tired of it. She cared about playing the piano in jazz band, playing in the pit orchestra in the school productions. She cared about building elaborate lego sets and displaying them proudly in her room. She cared about taking care of her mint green vespa, riding it all over town proudly.

But, there was nothing she cared about more than her girlfriend Casey Tucker. She was pretty and slim and had long dark hair that tumbled down to her waist. She wore pretty blue dresses and smelled like soft perfume and made her heart skip a beat. She was a talented dancer and had a dancer’s graceful build. She could turn perfect cartwheels when they were younger and it didn’t really surprise her like it did everyone else they knew when she joined the cheerleading squad.

“I like to dance, this is close enough.” She sat next to Tess at lunch and held her hand on game day. She looked pretty in her green and white cheerleading outfit and her hair half up and curled with green and white ribbons. She put her head on Tess’ shoulders as they listened to Jimmy tell them a joke and Clyde show off his football uniform. It was game day and everyone they knew was excited for one reason or another.

Tess was seated between Jimmy and Kenny McCormick as they watched the game. It was a cold clear night and the cows were up by five points. The air smelled like autumn, the crackle of smoke. She wasn’t even watching the players on the field. Stan Marsh was the captain and he had always thought he was hot shit. Clyde was on the bench next to Eric Cartman and he was still trying to catch Bebe’s eye. She was watching Casey shake her slim hips, extend her leg in a perfect high kick and if that didn’t come in handy later she would be a fucking liar.

“Casey is so hot, you’re a lucky woman Tess Tweak.” Kenny leaned back on his elbows, his legs stretched out in front of him. Kenny had always teased her about Casey since the fourth grade when they started going out. Tess had always hung out with the boys, getting dirty and running around. She looked like a dandelion back then, fluffy short blond hair and a green button down shirt. Casey divided her time between the girls, she thought boys smelled bad and were too loud and the little gang she had hung out with. Clyde Donovan had been her best friend since they were in diapers and their parents were best friends too. Token Black and Jimmy Valmer, they cut an interesting foursome. When Casey wasn’t letting things sparkle with the girls, she was looking at the stars with the boys and tossing rocks into Stark's pond. Tess felt like Casey tossed a rock into her heart when she would see her. Her long black hair twisted into twin plaits under her blue chullo hat. She wanted to hold her soft tan hand forever.

All the boys had a crush on Casey Tucker, she was voted the prettiest girl in their class. They would spy on her sleepovers and try to be her partner in class. She watched Stan Marsh turn a little green when she gave him the pencil he asked to borrow. She was as good in science as Kyle Broflovski and he alternated between glaring at her and giving her puppy dog eyes. Kenny McCormick’s muffled come ons, she tended to ignore him. She only had eyes for Tess and would let her walk her home after school, carrying her viola and her backpack. She pushed Casey on the swings, she dressed up in a couple’s costume with her for Halloween, she was a witch, Casey was a cute black cat. They had been happily together for seven years and she had grown so in love with her. So comforted by her presence. She kept her mind calm, things were better when Casey was around. Her heart warm, she would look over at her, studying for her AP classes in sweats or dressed in her prettiest dress, smiling for her. She was her girl, she had always been.

That’s why she was here, watching a football game she didn’t care about, in a school she could barely stand. That’s why she waited by the stands for her girl. That’s why she did this every week. She would do it every week until she graduated, to support Casey.

“I just need to take a quick shower and then we can go daddy.” Casey was walking beside her after the game, Tess’ leather jacket over her slim shoulders. Her cheerleading uniform certainly wasn’t warm and she felt her shiver as she held her hand. Tess was waiting outside of the locker room, it was cold and one by one, each cheerleader was gone. She hoped Casey was alright, she usually got ready so quickly after a game. 

“Baby, are you ok?” She peeked around the corner and saw Casey sitting on the bench in her towel, distracted by something on her phone. That was a very Casey thing to be doing, she was always distracted by her phone. They had no phone date nights where their attention was solely on each other.

“Im sorry Tess, I started reading these stretching tips for dancers and I must have lost track of time.” She pushed her wet hair over her shoulder. It was warm in there and smelled like girls floral perfume and the steam of the showers. Casey’s skin was warm and soft and wet and she always smelled so good. Her herby sweet shampoo and her perfume and her skin and Tess wanted her. She wanted to have her like this, somewhere dangerous and open. She had spent hours kissing Casey Tucker, against lockers at school, under the bleachers after cheer practise, on Casey’s little star print duvet in her little teenage bedroom. Hands under shirts, feeling warm freckled skin. She left hickeys on her throat and collarbones and shoulders, giggling as she thumbed them gently. Casey shaking her hips for her in private, wearing her cheer uniform, putting on little shows for her. There were affectionate and open, they loved each other. They were hot for each other in that way teenagers were, couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

She sat behind her on the bench and kissed the side of her throat gently, her hands going to her thin middle. She started to slowly unknot the towel, watching it fall down her chest and pool at her waist.

“Tess, someone could see us.” Her cheeks flushed lovely pink, but she didn’t say to stop. It was exciting, they were the sort of girls that always played it safe. Locked doors and waiting until parents were absolutely out of the house and even then, the cover of music on. She wanted her and she wanted this and her hands were on Casey’s small perky breasts. Perfect little A cups with pert little brown nipples. She was gently nudging her to lay down on the bench, covering her thin frame with her own. Casey was thin and angular, all sharp hip bones and jutting long limbs. She was sturdier and compact, curvy at the waist and bustline. 

Casey was naked under her towel, soft tanned skin. She was kissing down her throat to her collarbones, she could see a fading bruise there from their last makeout sessions. She sank her teeth into it, leaving a pretty mottled purple bruise. Blood blooms under her skin, she wore them like a pearl necklace, Tess’ mark on her. She felt Casey’s hands go to her hair, slightly tugging on it. Casey’s fingers were long and slim like the rest of her, manicured almond shaped nails varnished in a sparkly baby blue. She felt them gently scraped over her scalp, she moaned softly at that. Her hair being played with was one of her buttons. She liked when she wound Casey up enough that she tugged at her wild blonde hair. 

“Such a good girl.” She murmured against her skin, kissing down to her breasts. She took a little brown nipple in her mouth while the other hand crept down between her legs. Casey was wet, she was always wet and easy for her. Her fingers slipped easily inside of her, teasing her clit, the little bundle of nerves. Casey whimpered softly and opened her legs wider for her. She was always soft and easy and open for her. She loved her and trusted her and when she looked up at her pretty face, her big doe eyes were trusting. It was always the sexiest thing to her, how much she loved and trusted her. How she would have done anything for her and she loved everything about her.

She kissed down the high point of her rib cage, her teeth catching the edge and down to her sharp hip bones. She heard Casey’s sharp intake of breath, she knew what was coming next. 

“Daddy yes.” She arched her hips up and Tess added another finger, she was so wet, she slipped in easy. 

“Patience Kitten.” Her mouth on her, her mouth between her legs. The flat part of her tongue running over her clit, making her writhe. Her fingers still working inside of her. Casey was close, she could feel her thin frame shaking. Her moans growing breathy and keening, it was her favourite sound in the world, hearing Casey like that. She was working her own hips against the bench, the friction bringing her close to her own orgasm. Let her kitten come first, her kitten always came first. She arched her skinny hips up, Casey was always tight and hot on her fingers or tongue or the rare times she let her use the strap on. Good girl cheerleader Casey Tucker getting eaten out and fingered in the girls locker room, it would be something out of the masturbatory fantasy of the one of the gross boys they knew. She was proud of herself, she did this, she made her kitten mewl like this. They owned this, they took charge of the narrative. 

Casey came on her tongue and fingers moaning her name. Tess Tweak did this, she made her girl pant and moan like this. She let her lean back and rest as Tess shoved her hand down her pants and quickly got herself off, moaning Casey’s name and pressing her fingers against her clit. 

“Oh my god, we just did that in public.” Casey’s laugh was soft and breathless. She pulled her towel back up around her thin frame, still slightly trembling. Her hair looked wild from hair drying and she brushed it out of her face. “We should probably take another shower.” She pressed her legs together shyly. Tess kissed her face gently, pretty sweet girl.

“Come on baby.” Tess picked her up bridal style. “Let's go for round two in the showers.” She teased her. She heard Casey squeak in response, but there wasn’t a no in there. She loved this girl so much, she was never letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 y'all. Whose ready for some genderbend creek?


End file.
